treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfstar
Wolfstar is a long-furred, dark gray tom with black splotches. Dark blue eyes. Personality Calm, logical. He does things that only benefit him or the Clan. He is level-headed but threatening when needed. He doesn't seem to care much for people, although he truly does. He is seemingly emotionless or perhaps, brooding. He is intensely loyal. Wolfstar doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. He can see outcomes for many of his choices, and takes big risks for benefit of the Clan. He did this whenever Kato was killing Lilypaw and Goldentail, uniting the Clan to make a stronger bond between the members and overall strengthening the Clan (Although, he didn't think that the two would be killed in the process) History Wolfstar was born to two CaveClan warriors, his father, Stonedust and his mother, Lavenderleaf. He had a three sisters and a brother, Mousekit (who was born dead), Sandfur (who is dead), and Blossomstream (who is dead) and Iceclaw (who is alive). His father was killed by a rogue, and his mother had gotten sick with Nightcough. She died as well, when the four were warriors. Wolfstar (Wolfpaw at the time), being the oldest, made sure the other siblings were kept in line whenever Stonedust died. He became very responsible and made sure none of them got hurt, or that they followed a good path in life. Whenever he and the others became warriors, Wolfpelt was known to be very knowledgeable, responsible, and leader-like. With his loyalty and drive to benefit the Clan as best as he could, the tom became a popular choice as deputy. He gained his first apprentice at seventeen moons, and easily made him into a fine warrior. He became deputy a couple of moons after, at twenty six moons, but some were displeased with the choice of such a young deputy. He earned another apprentice soon after he became deputy and proved that he could handle both duties, and still spend time with family. At thirty one moons, the leader died and he moved up in position. Wolfstar has become a good leader in some cat's eyes, but is disliked in others. He has tried to help the Clan as best as possible, and make them a strong force. For several moons, his Clan was harassed by rogues. Due to this, he's become much more xenophobic than he used to be. He also had two sons with Softwing, Sootpatch and Eagleshine. CaveClan's camp had become structurally weak over the seasons. It collapsed in on them during a heavy thunderstorm. Many cats died in it, and they had to stay in a temporary camp for some time. They moved into a new camp and have been living there since. CaveClan teamed up with the other three Clans to destroy the Guild. They were all slaughtered, except for a few that escaped. Trivia * His owner is Absent Answers. * Wolfstar is quite large, having been noted in the RP to block up den entrances. * He's nearing death, he's pretty old. Category:CaveClan Cats Category:Leaders